Forum:2016-03-14 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. ---- Unrelated, but noticed that the woman treating Van a few pages back seems to be wearing the hat and red Hetrodyne trilobite of the nurses for the Great Hospital of Mechanicsburg. Maybe Sun did get out? -- 04:11, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Yes! Tarvek says what we're all thinking in the last panel! --MadCat221 (talk) 04:21, March 14, 2016 (UTC) :You've got to love how he learns that basically everyone wants him dead (or at least kidnapped) and the one thing that disturbs him are his looks. --MasakoRei (talk) 06:38, March 14, 2016 (UTC) :To be fair, isn't he already used to a lot of people wanting him dead? Consider his family... Dbreakey (talk) 15:49, March 18, 2016 (UTC) It just occurred to me who (besides Tweedle) is having at Gil for trying to extract Tarvek: The Other or her minions. He has enough knowledge of The Other's machinations and technologies to do serious damage to their plans, and has demonstrated enmity with The Other. That some are trying to thwart Gil's efforts and some are waiting to snatch Tarvek away indicates that we might have a left-hand/right-hand disconnect, or maybe a "throw everything at the wall and see what sticks" plan. --MadCat221 (talk) 04:59, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :I think you're right, the Other and her minions are definitely on the list. They're probably not the only ones, though. Given Tarvek's value, both as an asset against the Other and as a potential Storm King, it's likely that every relevant power in Europe would prefer to have him under their own control than under Gil's (who might well sort out the Other in the short term but is also a threat to others in the long term). People like Voltaire or Albia I can't just imagine sitting still and waiting for Gil to reestablish the Empire's hold on Europe, we know they weren't particularly fond of Klaus. Some Empire vassals may also be thinking that they could have their own go at Europe with our favorite weasel in their hands. --MasakoRei (talk) 09:38, March 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Seeing that Klaus's Pax Transylvania is now remembered wistfully in the wake of the renewed Long War, I doubt that they'd grouse too much about the Young Baron now. Remember that even the Knights of Jove were working with him before Tweedle came rampaging back into the picture. Voltaire also had a nice arrangement with Young Klaus; the Old Baron trusted Voltaire never to need to make him "come over there", as his interest was pretty much on Paris, and he isn't the type to abuse his populace either. --MadCat221 (talk) 14:38, March 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Obviously I'm just happily speculating here (I just enjoy doing that, don't mind me and my too long answer :-) ), but I do think the political interests are more complicated than that. When Gil has a vassal coming back, he asks "who's attacking them?" suggesting people are only coming back to his Empire when they have no other option. A fair number he also simply reconquered against their will. He fought the polar ice lords and hunted down the Knights of Jove (who only started negotiating after being thoroughly weakened by the conflict). So sure, many do have a short term interest in Gil's protection in the short term, given there are no better options. But do you think they would say no to their own Pax Transylvania, with themselves as the despot / savior, rather than the position of a mildly important vassal to the Wulfenbach house? Voltaire - I'm sure he doesn't want Europe, but the guy explains to people how not to misbehave in his city by having a puppet show of himself hitting on the head of a misbehaving Klaus puppet. He had an understanding with Klaus, sure, but their relationship can't have been that smooth. The Other is a common enemy for now, doesn't mean he's eager to see an Empire with too much power. Albia - We have a lot of canon evidence for strained relationship with England, but no idea what she may be wanting or planning... She wanted to get her hands on Agatha back when she was just a Heterodyne heir, she may want Tarvek too. And there may be others who are currently independant and semi important and wish they could have a bigger chunk of the cake, if only. --MasakoRei (talk) 15:34, March 15, 2016 (UTC)